Sueño Obsceno
by Lilia Black
Summary: [Traducción] Remus finalmente acepta sus sentimientos por Tonks después de luchar contra una playera, tumbar una lámpara, tener un sueño extraño de Sirius Black como un adorable angel que da consejos y queso Philadelphia, y tarta de queso con fresas.


**Disclaimer: **_La autora de esta historia es **Procrastinator-starting2moro**, yo sólo tengo el honor de traducir. Sin embargo, ni yo ni la autora somos JK Rowling, así que los personajes no nos pertenecen… :( _

**Sueño obsceno **

Me rindo en mi cama como si fuera un batallón, excepto que no lo soy. Sólo soy un triste licántropo con la eventual inhabilidad de comunicarse con otros. No obstante, tengo la habilidad de comunicarme con los libros, que son la única salvación de mi vida aunque no me respondan e incluso se burlen de mí desde el polvoriento librero.

Mi cama rechina un poco y me hace preguntarme si he ganado peso o si la cama está tratando de decir algo acerca de mi bizarra relación con los libros. Me intento sacar la vieja playera que escogí esta mañana, pero de alguna manera se atora a la altura de mi cabeza y empieza a sofocarme, por lo que me encuentro luchando con ella, como un loco, por mi vida.

Antes de que siquiera me dé cuenta, me caigo de la cama y mi cabeza impacta ruidosamente con el piso.

Gracias a Merlín que nadie me ha visto.

Por fin he logrado ponerme de pié y estirar mis brazos dentro de la playera que sigue amenazando mi vida (la playera que, por cierto, era mi favorita hasta que decidió asesinarme, y la playera que será quemada en cuanto pueda salir de ella). Trato de recuperar mi dignidad quitándome la endemoniada cosa, antes de que alguien me vea, aunque mi departamento esté vacío. No sabes quién va a Aparecerse o entrar por la chimenea a interrumpir mi privacidad cuando uno está en un proceso bastante vergonzoso. Una de esas inesperadas visitas ocurrió cuando Ojoloco se Apareció cuado me estaba bañando y cantando, desafinando grotescamente, una canción de los Beatles. Otra de mis favoritas fue cuando estaba ordenando el cajón de mis calcetines, separándolos por color, cuando de repente Tonks apareció en frente de mí y casi golpeé el techo con mi cabeza del brinco que di del susto. Y para acabarla de amolar, mis incontrolables manos aventaron el montón de calcetines que sujetaba contra mi pecho, y cayeron por todos lados.

Específicamente, recuerdo que uno cayó sobre mi cabeza.

Tonks se rió tan fuerte que tuve que reírme con ella porque no quería parecer un loco (aunque tal vez el hecho de que ordeno mis calcetines por color le haya confirmado mi locura), y no quería que creyera que no tenía sentido del humor. Sin embargo, mi risa falsa estaba demasiado exagerada, tanto que tuve que toser e ir por algo de tomar. Cuando regresé de la cocina, Tonks se había ido y los calcetines ya no estaban en el suelo.

Al principio creí que era una ladrona de calcetines.

Después, pensando de nuevo, concluí que alguien había secuestrado a Tonks con mis calcetines.

Después, pensando por tercera vez más lógicamente, caminé hacia el cajón.

Cada calcetín estaba ordenado perfectamente por color.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en la cocina tomando algo? No tengo la menor idea. Busqué alguna señal de Tonks, pero lo único que encontré fue un pergamino en mi escritorio que decía la hora de la próxima junta de Orden. ¿Por qué no me lo envió simplemente por lechuza? Sólo Dios sabe.

Pero regresemos a mi lucha con la Playera de la Muerte. Tratando de bloquear mis pensamientos de estancarse en Tonks, sigo luchando con a playera, logrando tropezarme con algún desafortunado mueble. Se escuchan rechinidos, golpes y cosas cayendo al suelo. Mis brazos me fallan de nuevo y termino tumbando algo de una mesa. Estoy rodeado de oscuridad.

Supongo que tumbé la lámpara de mi escritorio. O tal vez me he quedado ciego.

-Malditas playeras- anuncio al vacío de mi departamento.

Finalmente logro liberar mi cabeza de la playera y aventarla al otro lado de la habitación, donde cae sobre algo y lo tumba. Después de esto no creo que me hayan quedado muchas posesiones.

Mientras contemplo la oscuridad, preguntándome dónde están las paredes de mi departamento, suspiro con alivio. Hay momentos como estos, cuando estás rodeado por la oscuridad porque has tumbado la lámpara mientras luchabas contra playeras posesivas, en los que agradeces a Merlín que tengas luces Muggle que se prenden con el sonido de un aplauso.

Ese particular mecanismo para prender luces con aplausos no fue mi idea. De hecho, estaba de compras con Sirius y me convenció de que lo comprara con sus berrinches de niño pequeño y sus argumentos de lo 'padre' que sería si tuviera ese mecanismo tan 'chido' en mi departamento. Dijo que me haría sentir joven, que era 'el último grito' y que todas las 'pajaritas' 'caerían.'

Aplaudo.

La luz no enciende.

Desearía poder reprimirlo y echarle en cara que sus estúpidas luces no funcionaron, pero no está aquí y debo dejar de pensar en él antes de que entre en la faceta de depresión de Remus Lupin, en la que no hago nada más que fruncir el ceño y curvar mi boca hacia abajo.

Aplaudo de nuevo y de nuevo ocurre esa nulidad.

Considero muy seriamente el dejarme caer en el piso de nuevo como un batallón derrotado, perderme en la oscuridad y entrar en el sueño eterno, pero lamentablemente tengo junta de la Orden mañana. Lo juro, si no tuviera lo de la Orden, me dejaría ir.

Bien, eso no era en serio.

También debo pensar en Harry.

-_Lumos-_ murmuro. Me acerco a la luz que sale de mi varita sobre el escritorio y la levanto. Con su ayuda, por fin logro que la luz de techo se encienda. Ya que hay luz, descubro que mi departamento está en ruinas. Si eso es lo que obtengo por quitarme la ropa, entonces desde ahora nuca me desvestiré.

Me tumbo de nuevo en la cama y, de nuevo, rechina. Observo mi pecho, aún delgado y exiguo adornado con el raspón y el moretón obligatorios por ser un licántropo. No he subido de peso, la cama no estaba tratando de comunicarse conmigo. Era simplemente el colchón rechinando.

Sirius trató de convencerme de que las 'pajaritas' pensarían que mis cicatrices son sexy. Claro, eso es lo que piensan las mujeres, si 'sexy' significa gritar de horror y correr lo más rápido posible, murmurando excusas como 'alimentar a los gnomos'. Y 'mujeres' significando una bruja que conocí cuando tenía veinte-y-tantos después de ahogar mis penas en cerveza de mantequilla en el Cabeza de Puerco. Fui forzado a acompañarla a su casa porque Ojoloco dijo que 'necesitaba una' y amenazó con castrarme.

Finalmente cierro mis ojos y me obligo a dormir, pues si no terminaré con ojeras en vez de mejillas en la junta de la Orden y todos me preguntarán si me peleé con algún Muggle, o Tonks me sugerirá poner rebanadas de pepinos sobre mis ojos para hacerlas desaparecer. Traté eso una vez usando las rebanadas de pepino que me sobraron de una ensalada, pero mis ojos empezaron a arderme el segundo en que el pepino tocó mi córnea, y el aderezo, que de alguna manera llegó ahí, no ayudó mucho con la irritación.

En cuanto mis ojos se cierran, estoy en otro mundo.

- Remus Lupin de la Calambrina¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Y, raramente, Sirius Black está justo enfrente de mí.

- ¿Qué es lo que tú estás haciendo¡Se supone que tú estás muerto!- le digo agregando más confusión al asunto.

- Esto es un sueño, mi desequilibrado amigo.

Oh, eso tiene sentido. Eso explicaría el por qué Sirius Black está flotando en las nubes de smog y también el por qué yo también estoy flotando.

– Estoy flotando – digo con una voz demasiado aguda.

– Que buena observación, Remus, no lo había notado – Sirius rueda sus ojos con sarcasmo – En serio, Moony. La sabiduría generalmente aumenta con la edad, pero parece que está pasando al revés contigo.

Genial. Hasta Sirius se burla de mí en sueños, o sería mejor decir: pesadillas.

– ¿Entonces esto es un sueño donde tengo que aprender una lección¿O es uno de esos sueños en los que volamos desafiando la fuerza de gravedad y visitamos gente que viviría horriblemente si no fuera por mi existencia?

Sirius levanta una ceja como respuesta.

– Me tientas con la última opción. ¡Podrías ser el Sr. Scrooge y yo puedo ser el Espíritu de la Navidad!

– Me doy cuenta de que la muerte no disminuyó tu energía – le digo, un poco encandilado por el extraño brillo que emana de su cuerpo.

– Ahora soy un ángel. Puedo mandar a Dios Todopoderoso a que te castigue. Si alguien me molesta, Dios les puede patear el trasero por mí. – Inmediatamente levanta la mirada y sus ojos se abren a su máxima capacidad. Parecía como si estuviera escuchando un boletín de última hora de Dios. – Disculpa por el lenguaje, Oh Eterno Poderoso. Y no usaré tu invisible pero enormemente poderosa presencia como arma para patear glúteos –

Esto es… demasiado raro.

– No puedes ser un ángel, Sirius.

Él hace un gesto de decepción ante mi incredulidad, se voltea, y de repente, un coro de ángeles está cantando y unas enormes (pero atractivas) alas se extienden de su espalda.

– ¡Tarán! – canta Sirius en un tono bastante presumido. Y de la nada, un rayo de luz lo ilumina desde lo alto, e incluso aparece un halo sobre su cabeza.

Quiero despertar. ¡Ahora!

– ¡Y ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo me fue en mi viaje al cielo, Remus! – Al decir esto, se sacude de manera que los brillos que estaban en sus alas vuelan por todos lados y terminan atorados en mi cabello. – Estoy desconcertado con tu rudeza.

–Mis… ¿más sinceras disculpas?

– Bueno, – Sirius retira el halo de su cabeza y empieza a jugar con él, dándole vueltas sobre su dedo para entretener sus inquietas manos. – Vi este enorme túnel blanco, y al final se veía una luz cegadora. Podía escuchar voces de mujeres que me decían "¡Ven hacia la luz¡Ven hacia la luz!," – hizo una pausa para darle dramatismo a la narración y me pregunté por un momento si debí hacerle un comentario, pero gracias al Cielo continúa su historia. –Y al principio pensé "A la chingada con eso," porque la luz estaba muy lejos. Perdón, Dios, – se disculpa inmediatamente por su lenguaje. – Pero al final me decidí a ir porque tenía hambre y las Voces Celestiales prometieron darme Philadelphia. –

– ¿El queso crema?

Sirius asiente vigorosamente.

– Esa mierda sabe a cielo, – se encogió de hombros al recordar que debe cuidar su vocabulario. – Lo siento.

– De acuerdo. Si este sueño no entra en ninguna de las opciones que tenía¿acaso es uno de esos sueños en los que suceden cosas sin lógica alguna, como que aparezca un conejo gigante que intente asesinarme?

Sirius me mira con compasión.

– Oh, querido Moony. Dime que has dejado de tener ese sueño. No lo había escuchado desde que estábamos en segundo año en Hogwarts y despertaste gritando y tuve que consolarte y dejarte llorar sobre mi hombro.

– ¡Claro que no lloré! – cruzo mis brazos como niño chiquito en pleno berrinche. – Sollocé, que es otra cosa. – Volteo a ver a Sirius quien se ríe de mí. – Tengo que despertarme ya – le digo y empiezo a parpadear.

Sirius me observa mientras abro y cierro los ojos con la esperanza de que me haga despertar. Parpadeo tanto y tan forzadamente que empiezo a lagrimear, haciéndome ver como un tonto frente a un o de mis difuntos mejores amigos, quien ahora es un ángel que usa su halo como un disco volador.

– Realmente no sé para qué tenemos estas cosas, – Sirius le da vueltas a su halo sobre su dedo y accidentalmente lo avienta hacia las nubes. Me preocupa que el halo se haya perdido o que no pueda recuperarlo, pero Sirius levanta un brazo y el halo vuela de inmediato hacia su mano como si fuera magnético. – Sabes, le pregunté a Dios por la utilidad de los halos una vez mientras cenábamos pero nunca me dio una respuesta concreta. Se parece a un político, a veces.

No pude evitar balbucear.

– ¿Cenaste… con Dios?

Dios es probablemente la mayor celebridad con la que puedes cenar.

– Dijo que representaba la luz y la pureza, algo así.

– ¿Qué comió? – pregunto con curiosidad sin poder creer que estoy teniendo esta conversación.

– Espagueti a la boloñesa, – y baja la voz a un susurro. – Sus modales en la mesa no son muy impresionantes. Espaguetis en la barbilla y todo.

– ¿Cómo es Él? – pregunto casi dándome una bofetada por meterme tanto en este dialogo cuando debería estar despertándome.

– Pues, como un Jesús un poco más viejo. Barba como la de Dumbledore, vestiduras de un blanco impecable. ¡Oh, debiste haberlo visto en la fiesta de Día de Brujas! – De un segundo a otro, se está doblando de la risa tratando de articular palabras al mismo tiempo. – ¡Cuando Dios se vistió del diablo¡Jajá! Se veía tan bien en rojo¡un clásico!

_Necesito despertarme urgentemente. ¡YA!_

– Debo terminar esto rápido, – Sirius mira su inexistente reloj sobre su muñeca. – Tengo una cita en el Spa a las tres.

– ¿Spa?

No se detiene a explicar nada y se estira con descaro.

– Tengo que hablarte de lo idiota y estúpido que eres.

En este punto, estoy meramente pasmado.

– ¿Qué?

– Remus, me doy cuenta que la edad no sólo ha afectado tus huesos¡sino también tu mente!

Frunzo el ceño.

– Si estás tratando de aconsejarme. Sólo quiero hacerte saber que tu guía está bajando aún más mi nivel de autoestima.

Sirius suspira.

– Voy a ser directo contigo.

– ¿De qué se trata esto, exactamente? – lo presiono.

– De ti y de Tonks.

No… No, no, no. No estoy teniendo esta conversación. Regreso a mis intentos de despertar parpadeando, pero no funciona. Cada que abro mis ojos, Sirius sigue ahí con su claridad y luminosidad, y sus enormes alas, y jugando con su halo.

– ¿Cuándo es que ustedes van a tener algo?

Me sonrojo.

– ¿Tienes que ser tan descarado con el asunto¿Por qué no puedes ser un pariente lejano sobre protector que me amenaza con hacerme pedazos si me atrevo a tocarla?

– Porque soy un ángel, – Sirius señala su aspecto. – Y tú eres un buen chico, Moony. Nunca romperías su corazón, aunque de hecho lo haces cada que la rechazas. Esa chica está tan apegada a ti como… ¡como moscas en suciedad de perro!

Empiezo a echar chispas por los ojos.

– ¿Me estás diciendo excremento de perro?

– De acuerdo, ese fue un mal ejemplo… Sólo dime, – pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza. – ¿Por qué la sigues rechazando, Sr. Scrooge?

– Porque soy…

– ¡Demasiado mayor! – lo interrumpió Sirius imitándolo con voz aguda. – ¡Demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroooooso! – Sirius sacude la cabeza. – Ya párale con los pretextos.

Hago un sonido de indignación. – ¡No son pretextos!

Sirius resopla. – ¡Moony, yo inventé los pretextos! Sé reconocer uno cuando lo veo, y puedo ver tres en este mismo momento.

Me encuentro a un paso de rendirme. No puedo evitar sentir que Sirius está en lo correcto. Tal vez sí son pretextos para evitar una relación con ella.

– Tú y Tonks deben estar juntos. Son almas gemelas.

Me río de eso. Toda la teoría de las 'almas gemelas' es un invento de célibes solitarios que anhelan que exista alguna persona destinada para ellos dentro de este mundo, cuando en realidad no la hay y están destinados a morir solos.

– En serio, ella es tu alma gemela, – continúa. – Leí el Libro de Almas Gemelas.

– ¿Libro de Almas Gemelas?

– Sí, lo pedí prestado de la biblioteca de Dios.

– ¿Le robaste a Dios¿Estás demente?

Sirius se ríe de mi temor. – No te preocupes, soy uno de sus consentidos. Pero no te salgas del tema. El libro de las Almas Gemelas une nombres con otros. Por ejemplo, los nombres de James y Lily están unidos. Y tu nombre está unido al de Tonks.

Me encuentro totalmente fascinado con este libro y me surge el deseo de poder entrar a la biblioteca de Dios algún día.

"Mira, Moony, sólo estoy diciendo que una vez que has encontrado alguien con quien sientes una conexión, – hace una pausa y por un segundo creo que va a decir algo con un poco de gracia y profundidad. – ¡debes aventártele! – giro mis ojos. – Porque si no lo haces rápidamente, será muy tarde después.

De alguna manera, esas últimas palabras me llegan.

– Tómame como ejemplo. Nunca pude declararle mi amor a Minerva¡y ahora ya es muy tarde!

Lo detengo antes de que empiece con su teoría de que Minerva McGonnagall ha estado enamorada de él desde primer grado en Hogwarts, y que sólo lo castigaba para estar sola con él y 'hacer lo que quisiera con él.'

Regreso a lo que me había dicho antes.

– ¡Oye¡Me dijiste Sr. Scrooge!

Sirius sonríe.

– Es el nuevo apodo que tengo para ti hasta que te decidas a hacer lo correcto. Ahora, quiero que te despiertes, vayas a buscar a Tonks y la beses como un loco. ¿Me entiendes¡Y sin excusas!

– Sirius, no puedes decirme lo que debo hacer.

Se ríe burlonamente.

– ¡Claro que puedo¡Soy tu ángel de la guarda! Así es, tu _guardián_, – se asegura de enfatizar la palabra. – Eso básicamente significa que te cuido _y_ te ordeno cosas. ¡Haces lo que te digo! – encaja su dedo en mi pecho. – Ahora, ve a la Tierra y encaja tu lengua en su garganta!

– Suenas como mi madre… A excepción de que ella no me sugirió nada indecente.

Sirius se alegra con la mención de mi madre.

– Ya la conocí. Es una señora muy amable y hace una tarta de queso con fresas delicioso. Tendré que rendirle una visita más tarde.

– ¿Visitarla después¿Quiere decir que ella está aquí?

– Oh, claro – Sirius menciona con toda tranquilidad como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. – James, Lily, Elvis¡todos están aquí! Cené con él una vez, también. Me refiero a Elvis.

Trato de ignorar la referencia de Sirius cenando con gente muerta y famosa.

– ¿James y Lily están aquí también? – Sonrío.

– ¡Claro! Y te mandan disculpas por no venir. Están un poco ocupados, seguramente dentro de la Casa del Amor. Paredes delgadas, Moony, muy delgadas.

El hecho de saber que todos están aquí me hace encogerme de hombros.

– Quisiera poder estar aquí con ustedes, chicos. Conociendo al lobo que vive dentro de mí, de seguro seré enviado directo al infierno.

Sirius me golpea cariñosamente en el hombro.

– ¡Claro que no, hombre! Si yo pude escabullirme aquí, definitivamente tú puedes hacerlo, – de alguna manera siento como si Sirius estuviera hablando de algún tipo de club nocturno. – Además, por el momento se necesita de ti allá abajo. – Sirius apunta hacia abajo, y yo supongo que se refiere a la Tierra. – Ya sabes, para ayudar a luchar contra mortífagos y cuidar a Harry.

– Claro, – afirmo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

– Satanás es tan arrogante, – Sirius se desvía del tema,

– Déjame adivinar¿cenaste con el Diablo también?

– No, pero me topé con él un día, – dice vagamente. – Es bien parecido si superas lo de la cola y los cuernos, aunque se ve algo sospechoso.

– Tal vez debería despertar ahora, – sugiero.

– Oh sí, Gabrielle se ha de estar preguntando dónde estoy.

Lo miro con curiosidad por el nombre de la chica, pero no digo nada. Intento parpadear de nuevo, pero Sirius me mira con lástima y me dice:

– Eso nunca funciona. Mejor usa la puerta.

Frunzo el ceño cuando Sirius menciona una puerta y me hace voltear hacia atrás. De la nada, aparece una puerta con el signo de "Salida" en ella. Supongo que es la salida.

Levanto el brazo para abrirla, pero Sirius me detiene.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te despiertes?

Suspiro.

– Voy a ir a buscar a Tonks y…

Sirius sonríe con complicidad.

– ¿Y…?

– La voy a besar… – susurro con vergüenza.

– Eres todo un gazmoño, Moony, – se burla mientras abre la puerta para revelar un enorme precipicio que termina en un completo vacío.

– ¿Estás seguro que esta es la salida? – le pregunto sujetándome fuertemente del marco de la puerta.

– No dudes de mí, devoto, – dice Sirius.

– Claro, – miro hacia abajo al oscuro vacío. – Ah, antes de que me vaya: Las luces que compramos, las del aplauso, no funcionan.

– Bueno, por eso te dije que no las compraras desde un principio¿no es así? Eran de tan mal gusto.

– ¿Qué¡No, tú dijiste…! – pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, Sirius me empuja hacia el vacío con un "¡Ta-ta!"

Grito al encontrarme cayendo hacia la oscuridad. Y antes de que otro segundo pase, me despierto en mi cama, sujetado al viejo colchón, respirando como si hubiera corrido en un maratón. Claro que acabo de tener el sueño más raro de toda mi vida, con ángeles, Dios y muchas, muchas nubes.

Repito el sueño en mi cabeza y me doy cuenta de que recuerdo cada cosa que sucedió: desde que hay un Spa en el cielo, hasta la posibilidad de que los ángeles se disfracen en el Día de Brujas y tengan una fiesta. El recuerdo no está borroso como en otros sueños. Eso me deja amilanado.

Repentinamente, me encuentro de pie y prendiendo la luz. No sé si fue un sueño o no, aunque lo más probable es que sí, pero siento la necesidad de hacerle caso a Sirius.

Voy a dejar de buscar pretextos y decirle a Tonks que la quiero.

_No, no lo harás._

Sí, sí lo haré.

_No, no lo harás._

Sí, sí lo haré.

_No, no lo harás._

¡Ah, ya cállate cerebro¡Ya no escucharé nada de lo que me digas!

_Decide después de una taza de té._

De acuerdo.

Diez minutos después, estoy sentado sobre mi descuidado sillón acabando con los últimos tragos de mi té.

Maldito, estúpido cerebro. Nunca podré ganarle.

Me pongo de pie de nuevo y me preparo para ir a ver a Tonks. Ni siquiera me molesto con ponerme una camisa, y me echo el abrigo encima. Confirmo que estoy usando pantalones antes de que me Aparezca en ropa interior. ¡Estoy listo¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera!

Finalmente dejaré de buscar pretextos y le diré a Tonks que la quiero.

_No, no lo harás._

Sí, sí lo haré.

_No, no lo harás._

Sí, sí lo haré.

_No, no lo harás._

¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín¡Ya cállate cerebro¡No voy a escucharte de nuevo!

_Sólo una tacita más._

De acuerdo.

De nuevo, otros diez minutos más tarde, me encuentro en el mismo lugar sobre mi sillón acabando con los últimos tragos de mi té. ¡Ahora sí estoy listo para irme¡Ya no tomaré más estúpido té!

_¿Estás seguro¡Sólo una taza más!_

¡NO!

Me paro de nuevo, tomo mi varita y mis zapatos y corro hacia el pasillo. Abro la puerta estrepitosamente, listo para Desaparecerme afuera.

Tonks está parada justo afuera.

Cierro la puerta de golpe.

Oh, Dios.

Me recargo en la puerta; estoy hiperventilando.

¿Qué hace ella aquí¿En mi departamento? No entres en pánico. No entres en pánico.

– ¿Remus? – la escucho decir. – ¿Por qué me cerraste la puerta?

Ah, maldición. Ni siquiera puedo ocultarme de ella porque ya sabe que estoy aquí. ¿Pero por qué debería ocultarme de ella¡Se supone que iba a buscarla¿Qué es lo que eres Remus Lupin: un hombre o una gallina?

– ¿Remus¿Hola?

Soy una gallina.

De repente algo me golpea en la parte trasera y brinco de susto. Volteo y me doy cuenta de que la cosa que me dio una nalgada era la puerta de la ranura del correo (la cual no uso por lo de las lechuzas). Veo los ojos de Tonks asomándose por la ranura abriéndola con sus dedos.

– ¿Remus¿Hola?

Estoy pegado a la pared tratando de confundirme con el fondo, con la esperanza de que no me vea. Pienso en gritar "Remus no se encuentra en este momento," pero eso no tendría sentido ya que ¿de quién sería la voz que lo dice?

– Puedo escucharte, Remus, – me pongo pálido. – Sin contar que me acabas de cerrar la puerta en la cara.

Finalmente me rindo de mi intento de perderme en la pared mientras camino hacia la puerta respingando y la abro. Trato de mantener la calma cuando veo a Tonks con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, su cabello rosa vibrante y levantado de las puntas como si fuera a volar en cualquier momento, y su toga rosa fucsia que cubre lo que parece ser un overol de mezclilla.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente te Apareciste adentro? – le pregunto confundido.

Ella se recarga en el marco de la puerta.

– No quería ser maleducada e interrumpirte mientras ordenas tu cajón de calcetines – se burla.

Levanto mis cejas.

– Creo que tú has hecho eso antes, porque hiciste un trabajo grandioso con mis calcetines el otro día.

Ella sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros, para después mirarme de arriba abajo.

– Remus, no estamos a mitad del verano¿sabes? Te va a dar pulmonía, – me mira con desaprobación apuntando a mi pecho desnudo.

Me sonrojo cubriéndome con mi abrigo.

– Tenía apuro de salir, – inmediatamente me doy un golpe mental por haber dicho eso.

– ¿Por qué ibas a salir?

Iba a verte.

– Iba de compras, – miento con la esperanza de que mi habilidad para ser deshonesto ha mejorado desde mis años en Hogwarts. Obviamente, mi historia no parece convencerla.

– ¿De compras? Es de madrugada, Remus.

– Me gusta ir de compras a esta hora, – continúo mintiendo.

– ¿Y qué vas a comprar en tu viaje de compras a esta hora?

Digo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

– Tarta de queso con fresas.

Ah, ya no importa. El postre ha estado en mi cabeza desde que Sirius mencionó a mi madre haciéndolo.

Tonks aprieta los labios.

– ¿No eres una de esas mujeres embarazadas que tienen antojos extraños a la mitad de noche, verdad?

Bueno, la última vez que revisé no era una mujer. Y tampoco estaba embarazada.

– Sí, – logro decir con los dientes apretados, – soy una mujer embarazada con un antojo inexplicable de tarta de queso con fresas.

Ella simplemente asiente en silencio.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Estoy confundido.

– ¿Acompañarme a dónde?

Ella rueda sus ojos.

– No eres el hombre inteligente de siempre a estas horas de la madrugada¿eh? Acompañarte de compras de madrugada en busca de una tarta de queso con fresas.

¡Esto es ridículo¿Por cuánto tiempo mantendré esta mentira de la tarta de queso con fresas?

– Claro.

Al parecer, por un rato más.

Media hora después, Tonks y yo estamos sentados en el famoso sillón barato de mi departamento. Ambos estamos devorando la tarta de queso con fresas después de haberlo comprado en la típica tienda de la esquina muggle.

Me está empezando a gustar la idea de la tarta de queso con fresas porque en el momento en que entra a mi estómago, me siento más relajado y en humor mucho más tranquilo. Tomo otra rebanada de la mesa y Tonks se ríe. Nuestros pies se golpean, ya que están recargados sobre la mesa de centro que por el momento se ha convertido en reposapiés.

– ¿Te gusta mucho el té, no? – pregunta Tonks al notar las tazas por todo el lugar.

– Tengo mis antojos, – contesto débilmente.

– De eso no cabe duda, – coincide conmigo, y mete otra cucharada de tarta en su boca.

– Bueno, – intento hablar con un pedazo de tarta en la boca. – No me has dicho a qué viniste.

– Ah, sólo vine a avisarte que la hora de la próxima junta se cambió.

La miro chupar la cuchara con una sensualidad, que tengo que rogarle a mi rostro que no se sonroje.

– ¿Si has escuchado hablar de las lechuzas, verdad?

Tonks finge estar ofendida.

– Jajá, Remus, sólo quería ver cómo estabas. Ya sabes: hablar. Se llama socializar. Deberías intentarlo algún día.

Tiene crema batida en su nariz. _Crema batida en su nariz. _Observo mientras saca su lengua y la lame. Es todo un arte, el hacer eso.

Ella me nota observándola.

– Una habilidad útil¿no? – Ella sonríe y vuelve a meter una cucharada de tarta en su boca.

Para este punto no puedo resistirlo un segundo más y me le aviento. Sí, Remus Lupin aventándose es algo muy raro.

Sigo escuchando la voz del Sirius de mi sueño retumbándome en la cabeza, diciéndome que ella es mi alma gemela, y que cuando por fin encuentro a ese alguien especial debo hacer algo al respecto, o pronto será demasiado tarde. He desperdiciado demasiado tiempo de mi vida deprimido porque soy demasiado mayor, pobre y peligroso. Esta chica en frente de mí es todo lo que siempre he querido: cabello rosa, overol de mezclilla y una lengua flexible.

Aprieto mis labios contra los de ella.

Su boca está llena de tarta de queso.

Soy un idiota.

Aunque el beso es muy, _muy _bueno.

– ¡Pero la besé cuando ella estaba tratando de comer!

Oh, Dios, soy un idiota.

Me alejo de ella para tomar aire y observo sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa. Al menos está sorprendida. A la gente le gustan las sorpresas¿no?

Tengo tarta de queso en mi boca, que de seguro estuvo en la suya en algún punto, y me la trago.

Soy un completo idiota.

– Wow, – dice ella chupándose los labios.

Me sonrojo tremendamente por mi jugarreta y tomo otro pedazo de tarta de queso y lo meto a mi boca para que parezca que estoy haciendo algo.

No puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Debe pensar que soy mentalmente inestable.

Estoy esperando a que se vaya del departamento, declarando lo loco que estoy, pero a la mitad de estar masticando mi tarta, me toma del cuello y me besa con fuerza.

Mi boca está llena de tarta de queso.

Me besó cuando tenía la boca llena de tarta.

Entonces, la besé cuando ella estaba comiendo, y ella me besa cuando yo estoy comiendo. Debe pensar que es normal. O los dos somos idiotas.

El beso es _realmente _bueno.

Finalmente nos separamos y ella se traga la tarta que estaba en mi boca. Ella se limpia los labios con la lengua y me dice:

– Te tomó demasiado tiempo, – y se acomoda en mi pecho.

– Mfjdfhkvbg, – Sigo atontado por el beso.

Ella levanta su cara y pasa un dedo sobre mi cabello, frunciendo el ceño.

– Tienes brillo en el cabello, – dice.

Mis ojos se agrandan con sorpresa. Intento mirar mi cabello para ver los brillos que provenían de las alas de Sirius, el Sirius de mi _sueño_. Observo fijamente a Tonks que me mira como esperando algún tipo de explicación, probablemente pensando que soy transvesti.

– Eh… Sirius. Ángel. Dios. Halo. Alas. Brillo. Elvis. Satanás… – le digo la lista de incoherencias, ya que aún no puedo formar un enunciado completo. Mi boca se abre sin mi permiso.

Me mira sin mostrar ninguna expresión y toma otro pedazo de postre.

– ¿Quieres tarta de queso?

– Tarta de queso, – dije, y me apresuro a meter otra cucharada de tarta en mi boca, con la esperanza de que me besará cuando estoy a la mitad del proceso de masticarla.

_**Notas: **Me siento obligada a repetir que esta historia no es mía. La autora es **Procrastonator-starting2moro, **yo sólo traduzco. La crítica constructiva es grandemente apreciada :D _

_¡Por favor, reviews! Me alegran el día. :)_


End file.
